Lazy Mornings
by PearlAmor
Summary: Their lazy mornings together. This is my first Goddess Test fanfic, and I'm not sure as to leave this as a one shot or add more chapters. Let me know. Please read and review. This is for mature adults only. Lemony goodness


She could feel his arm wrapped around her bare waist. She snuggled back further so her back was up against his chest. She loved these lazy mornings where she was wrapped up in his strong arms. She took her hand and gently ran her fingers and his arm, being content with just touching him. Her mind fluttered back to last night's events. They had had a disagreement about her safety, again. It's not like she was a porcelain doll; fragile, but that's how he treated her, and in some ways she revelled in being so precious to someone, because that is what she was to him, precious, priceless, the centre of his universe. And so they argued about her security and safety, they had had this fight countless times, and it always ended like this.

One of them would just pounce on the other, and kiss their words and fight away. She's up being carried to their room, a room, a bed, a desk, or any surface where it suited them. Last night he'd got fed up of her arguing how she didn't need a member of his security staff to be assigned to her. So halfway through her sentence she found his lips against hers, kissing her with an unlimited amount of passion. She responded with just as much passion, she then started unbuttoning his shirt and when she got halfway he picked her up and put her over his shoulder and slapped her arse. This. This is the only time he didn't treat her as if she would break. There lovemaking could be sweet, gentle and unrushed, and other times it was fast, hard and animalistic. She didn't mind which type they had, so long as it was with him. Last night he'd fucked her all night, hard and fast, and she loved every moment of it.

Her mind was brought back to the present when she felt him kiss her shoulder. Good, he was awake.

'Morning beautiful.' How did he sound so sexy when he'd just woken up?

'Good morning love.' She wiggled her arse up against his cock, and felt him stir.

'Oh I think it really will be a good morning.' She laughed at him.

She turned around so she could face him. Every time she looked at him her heart would stop, and she'd have to remind herself that he was hers, just like she was his. They were soulmates, made for each other. He really was beautiful. She ran her fingers through his thick hair and leaned up to kiss him.

He kissed her back, letting his hands slide down her waist and round to her ass, where he squeezed, caressed and slapped. He turned her over on her back and got on his knees on top of her. He bent down to kiss her and when she moved to touch his shoulders and back, he grabbed her hands and pinned them up above her head in one of his hands. He started to kiss her neck and she couldn't take it anymore.

'Please'

He smirked, he knew exactly what he was doing. 'Please what?'

'Please just take me already, I need you now.'

'Do you now?' He moved his hand down to her breast and squeezed it, then pinched her nipple, watching her moan and pant, begging for him to just 'fuck her already' His hand trailed further down, across her stomach and he paused to tickle her slightly, then he hand continued down to the apex of her thighs. He swiped his middle finger across her slit and felt how wet she was for him and his resolve broke. He had to have her. He had to have her now.

He let go of her hands and took his member into his hands and guided it to her entrance, and without any warning he entered her, quickly and swiftly. They both let out a content sigh and moaned each other's name.

He thrust into her in quick succession, he moans for him becoming gradually louder, he started playing with her clit, fuelling her passion further and she brought her legs up around his waist and held him closer to her, her hands in his hair pulling and tugging.

'Faster… ugh ugh ugh, harder love' He pumped out her wet pussy even harder, she was sure she'd be left with bruises on her hips. Then she came, her orgasm left her speechless, no words, only gasping for breath.

He pulled out of her and spread her legs further. He made his way to the bottom the bed so that his face was between her legs. He licked up her slit and tasted her, loving the way she tasted. She tasted like a sweet nectar, one that only he got to taste. He then placed two fingers at her entrance then pushed them in, and pumped his fingers in and out enjoying the pants that were coming from her. But he wanted more so then proceeded to suck on her clit, and entice the moans of pleasure from her.

Soon again he was pounding his large cock into her again, urging her to come again, and the closer she got the more faster he fucked her. Her moans were becoming louder again, her breaths were shorter and he held him tighter. She words no longer made sense and she was nipping at his ear, telling him to 'fuck her hard and fast' And when she was close his hand came down again and started rubbing her clit furiously, and that was her undoing. She came, hard and she felt herself shatter into the oblivion, and he followed suit, shouting his orgasm out, and emptying himself into her, he collapsed on top of her. She held him cherished the moment of silence, of waiting for him to get his breath back.

He withdrew himself from her and lay down next to her. He waved his hand and cleaned the two of them up and quickly pulled her into his arms and pulled the covers up over them. She had her head on his chest and her hand over his heart, feeling his heart pumping against his chest.

'I love you so much Henry.'

'I love you too Kate.'

I don't own anything to do with the Goddess Test Series, all rights belong to Aimee Carter.

Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
